Islander
by EmarosaKnox
Summary: When Itachi goes on a vacation. KisamexItachi.


Cozy corner: Came to mind in my English class. When my friend said something about Bora Bora, so I just had to write it, and it just seemed perfect with this couple :3

Warning: OCC-ness, Manxman, (yaoi). Don't like, get out.

Disclaimer: No own.

-xxxxx

Itachi Uchiha wasn't the type of man to relax or to 'stop and smell the roses'. He liked to get stuff done right away and move on. Work was his everything, and that's all he needed. He didn't need a wife, a lover, cat, or dog, he just needed his business meetings, his suits and all the money he was bringing in. His life was perfect.

But not in his little brother eyes. Sasuke was a free spirited artist, who did work sometimes, but otherwise to busy spoiling his blond lover, or traveling looking for some kinda of muse. He constantly bugged Itachi about getting out, or at least sleeping at home once a week.

Oh the perks of once sleeping with your brother's boss (even if it was disgusting). So Sasuke had convinced Orochimaru to give Itachi a paid 2 month vacation to some remote island where he would be forced to relax and is no way to contact anyone unless of an emergency.

Now, this is were Sasuke is, sitting on his brother's desk messing with some odd statue that has been sitting there, waiting for his oh-so-wonderful brother to return, to show him his leave slip and to ship him off to the airport. Upon hearing the door open, Sasuke flung the statue back onto the desk hoping to seem innocent.

Itachi walked in, not even paying any kind of greeting to his brother –which he know was there- and proceeded to flop onto his couch and groan. Orochimaru just told him, that he was being forced to take a vacation. Why? Cause he works to hard. Source of the problem, the annoying body on his desk. He shifted to give a one eyed glare at said body.

"Oh, it's so good to see you too 'Tachi!" Sasuke said all too happily, as he stayed seated on Itachi's desk smirking.

"What do you want?" Itachi said as he shifted to seat up right.

"Oh just to give you a lovely plane ticket, directions, and your hotel room number!" Sasuke said as he slid off Itachi's desk and sat next to his brother, dropping an envelope into his lap.

Itachi stared at the dreaded envelope, praying to some God that it would burst into flames, "Where am I being shipped to?"

"Wonderful Tahiti." Sasuke said with a wide smirk.

"When do I leave?"

Sasuke looked at the clock sitting on the wall, "Your plane leaves in three hours. So go home, pack, and go check in."

Itachi sighed tipping his head back to stare at his ceiling, "I can't get out of this huh?"

"Nope!" Sasuke chirped happily, standing up and heading towards the door, "Come brother, I am to deliver you home, then to the airport, so let's go."

Itachi sighed one last time before grabbing his coat, the evil envelope, and following Sasuke out of the building, oh how excited he was.

Not.

-xxxxx

Itachi shifted for the umpteenth time. He hated flying, no matter how much of it he had to do for business. To crowded, and too many people staring at him. He glanced out the window to stare at the deep blue ocean he was flying over. He was somewhat glad to have a break, he was getting a little stressed, and a nice get-away to the beach sounded quite pleasant. Plus sleeping with people would be easy, not worrying about seeing them again.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing at the island of Tahiti in just a few moments so please put chairs back into their upright positions, and fold all tables back up, thank you. I hope you enjoyed your flight." An overly happy voice spoke over the intercom.

Itachi righted himself, preparing for landing. Sasuke said there would be a car waiting for him to take him to his _private _hotel room on the beach. He leaned against the window, watching the water stretch into sand which spread out into a vast city. It was almost like being in another world; things seemed so peaceful down below. All too quickly the city changed for asphalt of the runaway, the plane skidded and jumped a few times before smoothing out on the tarmac. As the jet slowed to a stop, Itachi grabbed his carry-on and stood with others.

As they made their way down the stairs and onto the tarmac (1) they were greeted with woman who had lays for them, each saying the greeting "maeva".(2) Itachi dipped his head to allow the flower chain to slip easily around his neck. As they made their way inside, he went straight to baggage claim. Once he had his bags, he found his drive, whose name was Uira and was a big man.

As Itachi sat back and got comfortable Uira, decided to speak up.

"First time on the island?" He said without any hint of an accent.

"Yes, it is, I don't get out much." Itachi replied sounded uninterested.

"Ah, well, I hope you enjoy yourself. The ladies around here do like newcomers." The big guy laughed a playful hint in his voice.

"Hn." Itachi answered a small smirk forming.

The rest of the ride was silent but soon enough they approached a small building, with the beach as its backyard. As Itachi stepped out of the car, he stared in slight wonder, '_how can the ocean be so blue_?' As his eyes scanned the beach line, he noticed surfers in the water either on top of waves, or just sitting in the water. He hummed softly to himself, and grabbed his luggage.

"If you need to go anywhere, or need anything, I'll be around in the lobby." Uira said with a small smile and a tip of the cap he was wearing.

Itachi nodded and made his way inside, he noticed the building was a lobby. There were grand French doors that showed small hut type houses that sat over the ocean connected to piers. There were four piers total, each having about nine little huts on them. Itachi looked to his right and saw a wide desk, and figured it was check-in.

Making his way over he noticed many pictures of fishermen holding up large catches, surfers holding up trophies, and what looked like ceremonies with the traditional skirt dances, and fire twirler. He noticed that in almost all pictures of the surfers winning was a tall tanned man, with gill like tattoos on his cheeks, blue hair, and dull blue eyes. He looked, frightening but yet like a party animal.

He stood in front of the desk, where a pretty receptionist sat smiling when she saw him approach.

"Welcome, checking in?" Her voice had a heavier accent than his drivers.

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi please." He replied with a small smile.

She nodded, and clicked away at the computer, she gave a small "ah" when she found his name and turned to grab a key, "If you please follow me." She stepped from behind the desk and made her way towards the French doors.

Itachi followed quickly after, noticing how long her hair was, and how her hips swung a little more than necessary. She pulled open one of the doors and stepped outside heading towards a pier a little off to the right. She walked to the first hut, which sat closed to the sand, but was still over the water.

"Here you are, and please enjoy your stay." She gave a smile before walking back towards the main building.

Itachi looked at his new home for the next two months. It wasn't bad looking; it was roughly the same size as his apartment, from the outside. Gathering himself up, Itachi walked up the small stairs and inside. Well it wasn't too bad; it had everything, a small kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom.

Itachi changed into a pair of dark blue shorts, and a white cotton t-shirt, he slipped on a pair of sandals, and headed out towards the beach.

-xxxxx

Itachi sat on a chair, under an umbrella, and sipping his iced tea. How the hell did he not take a vacation before? This was wonderful! No annoying brother, no loud over flirting women, and more importantly no Orochimaru. Itachi stretched and slouched more in his seat. He gave a soft sigh, and allowed his emotion mask slip off; a small smile forming on his face.

As he flipped through a magazine, that was complimentary, to the cabaña. He noticed a black blur making its way over. He peaked over the top over his reading, and saw a tall, about 6 feet, tanned man carrying a surfboard that had a large shark with its jaws wide open on the underside. His wetsuit only hung around his waist, allow pure washboard abs to be shown.

Now, Itachi didn't care what gender he did his intimate acts with but this man was quite, extremely attractive. If he was less of a man he would have blushed at the sit of the taunt stomach, but he didn't. He noticed though, that the man was walking straight for his seat. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

The 'man', as Itachi dubbed him, stopped abruptly, and all he could see where tan, toned abs. A soft curse was heard as the owner of the body leaned down and peaked under the umbrella.

"Ah! Sorry 'bout that, seems I wasn't paying attention. I usually park myself here." His accent had a slight Australian to it.

"Not a problem, sorry for taking your spot." Itachi replied wandering where he seemed familiar from.

"Hope you don't mind me parking it next to ya, there are good waves around here. Names Kisame." Said man dropped his surf board next to Itachi's umbrella, and held out his now free hand.

"Itachi, your name seems Japanese if I'm not mistaken." Itachi answered shaking the offered hand.

"Sure is. Mum from there and Da from Australia. Not a big fan of the city, so as soon as I could I left Japan and moved out here." Kisame replied as he zipped up his wetsuit, much to Itachi's disappointment.

Itachi nodded, "Lived in Japan all my life. My first time to such a place."

"Really?! You have been completely missing out then huh? It's quite beautiful once you settle in. I promise you, you'll fall in love with this place." Kisame said with a small laugh. He picked up his board again, "Well I'm off to catch some waves, if you haven't already, and you better get in the water. See some cool things." With a wink and a small salute, Kisame ran down the beach and jumped into the ocean.

Itachi chuckled to himself as he went back to reading. This was one strange island.

-xxxxx

_2 weeks into vacation_.

Itachi sat in his little kitchen, eating some breakfast. Through out the past weeks, Kisame and him have been getting along. Well Kisame does all the talking an Itachi just grunts, or nods on occasion. Yet the company was pleasant, but Kisame reminds him a little too much of loud Naruto, both talkative, spunky, and wasn't very serious. But nevertheless Itachi found himself drawn to the tan fish like man.

Itachi finished eating and cleaned his plate; Kisame had finally convinced him to get in the water, much to his annoyance. He didn't like the ocean to many things lurking around, and secretly he was afraid he hasn't swum in a very long time. Itachi went to change into some swim trunks and to drown himself in sun-block.

Once he was nice a sun protected, Itachi made his way down to the beach noticing Kisame was already down there. '_He must like live on the beach_', Itachi made his was over and tried his hardest not to focus on the glistening tan skin that was crouched over a surfboard waxing away.

Kisame looked up as he heard the crunch of the sand, and grinned at his new friend, "Hey! I was thinking you would chicken out on me."

"Hn." Itachi answered with a smirk, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, I'm only kidding." Kisame waved his hands palm up in apology.

Itachi had to fight the smile from forming on his face, Kisame was so childish. "Its alright, are we going to swim or not?"

Kisame nodded and he straightens up, Itachi felt his mouth go slightly dry. Kisame hooked his fingers around his wetsuit waist line and tugged them down, revealing white swim trunks. He tossed his suit onto his surfboard and turned back to Itachi, "Strip and lets go!"

Itachi willed his mind from thinking all the dirty thoughts that could have come from that statement, but he complied and slipped off the simple t-shirt he was wearing and his sandals, leaving them on the sand. He dropped his towel next to his stuff and looked up at Kisame signaling he was ready.

Kisame grinned at him and took his hand, leading him towards the water. Itachi was glad Kisame's back was to him as he couldn't fight the blush that was making its way up his neck and to his cheeks. As Itachi fought his blush down he noticed the water getting closer. He felt panic rise in his stomach, and did his best not tug his hand away and flee. He would get over this; Kisame wouldn't let anything happen to him right? Right.

Itachi let out a small yelp as the warm water collided with his feet. Kisame looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Itachi could only glare, which earned him a chuckle. The deep rumble traveled down Kisame's arm and up to Itachi's chest. He was glad that he could cover up his shiver from the water, as Kisame's lead them deeper.

Soon he was standing in clear blue water up to his waist. Kisame let go of his hand and dove underwater. Itachi watched as Kisame's swam away and he could only twiddle his fingers and trying no to have a complete panic attack. He felt something brush his calf, and tried, he truly truly tried to keep the scream from ripping through his throat. Itachi took deep breaths trying to calm himself, but once he felt himself calming down, that think-whatever the hell it was- brushed up against him again. Itachi screamed, jumped and raced back towards shore. Once he was in ankle deep water he dropped to his knees panting, trying to calm down.

Kisame resurfaced just in time to see Itachi completely freak out. He could only watch as the raven haired man scream and try his best to make a mad dash to shore. Kisame told himself not to laugh, it would be rude, and it seemed his friend was truly afraid. He made his way towards shore, and saw Itachi on his hands and knees heaving for breath.

Kisame crouched next to Itachi and peered at his face, "You alright?" he asked cautiously.

Itachi jumped and sat up straighter, glaring at Kisame. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Came the obvious reply.

Itachi's glare intensified, "I don't like the ocean… and something brushed up against me."

Kisame blinked and chuckled quietly, "I'm sorry, I should have stay with you huh?"

Itachi nodded as he stood, and Kisame doing the same. Itachi looked up at Kisame; he only came to about the taller man's chest. Itachi scowled to himself, he was considered tall at home, but this man made him so tiny.

"How about we try that again ne?" Kisame said with a lopsided grin.

Reluctantly Itachi agreed and followed Kisame back into the water. The two, more like just Kisame, splashed around. A few times Kisame was able to dunk Itachi and get him to smile a little more openly. Soon enough the two were laying in the sand drying off.

"So Itachi, how long you out here for?" Kisame asked.

"6 more weeks." Itachi replied repressing a yawn.

"Come to a barbeque with me tonight. It'll give you a chance to meet some more people and see more traditions." Kisame asked as he looked over at Itachi.

"Alright."

-xxxxx

Itachi wasn't nervous as he walked along with Kisame. He has been to many gathering, for business or not, it wasn't hard for him to interact with people. He was actually excited, he felt like he would be stepping into a new world. Different cultures from his own and different food.

As they neared the area the barbeque would be held, Itachi saw it was a large building that didn't have a roof. Loud music and cheers could be heard from in side and tiki torches were lighting the walk-away. As they walked up the path, girls could be seen hula-dancing, men twirling fire, and elders making crafts. A few people waved to Kisame and he returned the greetings.

They found a seat at an empty table; people came with plates of food setting it on their table. They ate in silence, and watched the dancers. The evening passed with laughter, dancing, Itachi learning a few new words, Kisame getting a Tahitian tattoo, and soon enough the boys found themselves walking back towards the city.

"Want to come back to my apartment?" Kisame asked as he gazed at the star filled sky.

Itachi was a little taken back by the sudden question, "Sure."

Kisame nodded and led the way. His small, studio like apartment was more inland, but only a few minute walk to the beach. As the two climb the stairwell, Itachi started to feel a little more anxious.

"Don't mind the mess; I haven't had time to clean much." Kisame said as he grinned and jammed his keys into the lock.

Itachi chuckled softly, and slightly noticed the way Kisame shuddered, "Its fine, I have a little brother who has a messy boyfriend."

"Ah lil' boy bats for the other team?" Kisame asked seeming genuinely curious.

"I guess you could say that. He only has loved one person and that's who he is with now." Itachi answered.

"So what about you?" Kisame said as he walked inside, allowing Itachi inside shutting the door behind them.

"I don't really care gender wise." Itachi replied as he slipped off his coat and shoes.

"Maa, so you won't mind than?" When Itachi looked up to see what Kisame meant, the other man was standing so close to him, Itachi's face was nose to chest. He looked up higher into Kisame's slightly shadowed face.

"No…"

"Good." As Kisame said that, he crashed his lips against Itachi's.

Itachi had to crane his neck as his and Kisame's lips meshed together. He reached up to cup the taller man's face. His neck was starting to ache and he reluctantly pulled away. But Kisame didn't miss a beat; he dipped back down capturing Itachi's lips again, and scooping the shorter man into his arms. Itachi instinctively wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck, and his legs around the other man's waist.

Kisame pressed them up against his front door, allowing himself to be pulled flush against Itachi and to deep the kiss. Tongues explored, and played with one another. Itachi didn't bother to fight with dominance, he let Kisame prod and explore.

He groaned into the kiss and dug his fingers into the wild blue hair. He pulled away panting for air, "Bed."

Kisame nodded, taking a few long strides trying his hardest to keep from slamming Itachi into a wall, as the other man sucked and nipped at his neck. As soon as they arrived, Kisame dumped Itachi onto his bed and quickly climbed over the man.

Itachi tilted his head back as nips, bites, sucks, and kisses were spread all over his neck. He had to fight off moans that threaten to slip out of his mouth. Kisame was quick to get rid of his shirt, kissing down his chest, and teasing his nipples. Itachi finally caved a released a long moan and arched towards the body above him.

Kisame smirked against Itachi's smooth skin, he continued his way down, dipping his tongue into Itachi's navel, the moans being released going straight to his groin. He kissed his way back up, just hovering over Itachi's lips.

Itachi tugged at Kisame's shirt, silently asking for the garment to be removed. Kisame complied slipping off his t-shirt, both moaning as skin contacted with skin. Kisame crashed their lips together again, with more hunger and need. He ran his fingers through raven locks taking Itachi's hair tie with him. Itachi moaned into the kiss as Kisame ran his tongue over his gums and teeth.

The surfer placed open mouth kisses down Itachi's jaw line, stopping to nibble at his earlobe. He licked the outer shell, satisfied as a shudder racked Itachi's body.

Itachi clawed at the bare back as he moaned against Kisame's ear, "Stop… teasing…"

Kisame chuckled as he kissed right below Itachi's ear and braced himself on his elbows, "Straight to the point ne Itachi?"

"Shut the hell up, and fuck me." Was Itachi's answer as he half-heartily glared at the man above him.

"As you wish." Kisame leaned over and fiddle with a draw before pulling out a small tube and laying it by their sides. He sat back so he could sit on Itachi's thighs, as he unbutton his jeans and pulled them off, than hooked his fingers on the waist line of Itachi's slacks, and stripped him of both his slacks and boxers. He grinned at the proud erection that awaited him.

Itachi felt a flush work his way up his body as Kisame ran his eyes over his body. He threw his head back as he felt a slick finger prod his entrance. He moaned as another was added, and he arched when the two brushed against his prostate. His hands clutched the sheets as Kisame prodded and stretched. He felt the fingers disappear, and Kisame lean back over him, swiftly Kisame pushed in, making Itachi arch his back and wrap his arms around Kisame's shoulders.

Kisame panted against Itachi's neck, waiting for some sign to move. He felt the arms around his shoulders tighten slightly; he turned his head kissing Itachi deeply before pulling out and slamming back in. Soon the two fell into a rhythm, Itachi moaning and digging blunt nails into his back, and Kisame panting and groaning against Itachi's neck.

Quickly the two came, screaming each other's name. Kisame slumped on top of Itachi, breathing in the other's musky after-sex smell. Itachi nudged Kisame off of him, and the taller man fell to his side, quickly wrapping his arms around Itachi waist and pulling the other man closer. Automatically Itachi snuggled against the warm chest and Kisame buried his face into raven locks. Both falling asleep.

-xxxxx

_6 months later_

Itachi sat in his office reading documents, and signing papers. He still couldn't get rid of the thoughts from Tahiti, Kisame, or the amazing-probably the best he ever had- sex ever. Itachi groaned to himself and leaned back into his chair, spinning it around to look at the vast city of Tokyo.

As he was losing his thoughts, the phone ran and he glared at it hoping it would just explode. He didn't need anymore more work, ever since he got home, that's all he has been doing, it's like the place fell apart without him. He snorted at that thoughts, '_It probably did_.'

"What." He barked as he pressed the speaker button.

"Someone is here to see you Itachi-san." Konan's voice rang through the phone.

"Alright send them in." Itachi sighed as he hung up, and went about making his desk- which was drowning in papers- and his disheveled appearance.

As the door open Konan let in his visitor, and Itachi went to stand not paying attention to see who walked in.

"Ne 'Tachi, didn't think you were so glad to see me again. Standing ovation and everything." A deep voice chuckled.

Itachi had to fight from keeping his eyes from widening. He looked up and stared in disbelief.

"What? Can't come visit you? Or should I have called first Itachi-san." Kisame said teasingly as he smirked at Itachi's expression.

Itachi smirked to himself and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, I'll be happy to give you a tour."

Kisame laughed, and shut the office door behind him.

-xxxxx

**(1)** It means welcome.

Lame ending I know, but hey whatever. This is really long, I'm proud of myself.

Sorry if the lemon was pretty lame, I can't write graphic stuff.

I hope you enjoyed

-Nikki.


End file.
